User blog:Mcb172/Decklist: Variable cord.
So, i don't know why, but i really wanted to post my Variable cord deck. the new neo support has made him kinda sorta ok-ish now, and regardless of how many fights i'll lose with this one (i've won a bit more than i thought i would tbh) I have had lots of fun. Heres the decklist: Flag: Star dragon world Buddy: Suzaku Kenran, Variable Cord Monsters: Suzaku Kenran Variable Cord x5 divisigator x3 elgar cannon x3 garbel anchor x1 wieger x1 soarbit x4 heavenarms zena x2 star remnant x4 Items: J star ring x4 Impacts: Shining punisher x3 Spells: arms bomber x2 crystallization phenomenon x2 mars barrier x4 neodragon protector x4 emblem of the omni lords x4 star alternative x4 star believer x3 (i don't know how to do that box thing that can drop down to show off the decklist. if someone could tell me how in the comments that would be great, thanks ^^) Commentary: soo, the basic idea of the deck is to pull off the gao formation with cord on your right, remnant on your left, and your j star ring to buff cords soul for when he moves in to protect you next turn. to ensure we get cord, we run the omni lord emblem, albeit a bit gauge heavy. our typical barriers won't help us when cord is our shield, so instead most defense spells only work when cord is on the field. neodragon protector is a must, and mars barrier is very useful for both you and cord, so its an instant staple. the dragonarms i run in this are mainly soarbit, divisgator, elgar cannon, and heavenarms. i had to lower divisigator and elgar cannon to 3 each to help run some other dragarms, as they are very helpful. heavenarms is used as lots of the spells and abilities require life points, so some life gain to counteract that is helpful. soarbit is a must have at 4, no matter what. he searches your item, gives cord double attack, and with cord's ability to search for a dragonarms every attack phase, you can grab him again and again. shining punisher is thrown in there for the sheer power of it. the only problem is getting the gauge, for which we have our item, star alternative, and dragonarms wieger there to help us. the amount of charge in the deck is minimal, so many times i have shining but can't use it. however, using cord to grab wieger for us from the deck helps so we can get the gauge the second it goes to drop from soulguard or arms bomber/star believer. garbel anchor is our spell null card, useful for when the opponent shields your attack, or when they use a powerful spell to get rid of your buddy (or your flag, i'm looking at you plague). Overall, this deck isn't amazing in any respect, but i find it a lot of fun. feel free to comment with suggestions, advice, or anything else (possibly another buddyfight theory, i REALLY enjoyed doing the last one). anyways, peace out. Category:Blog posts